The crush
by vanevanevane
Summary: Korra es la alumna mas temida del instituto, chica problema y lider de una pandilla, su vida cambiara cuando la hermosa Asami se acerca a ella para ayudarla con sus problemas de estudio


_Buenas a todos, comienzo con este pequeño proyecto, la historia es sobre Korra la leyenda, pero es un mundo alterno, un mundo juvenil y de colegiales jaja, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo por no errar demasiado._

_Esta es una historia shonen 100%, acción, peleas si, pero sin olvidar los sentimientos y el romance XD._

_Disclaimer: La leyenda de Korra y sus personajes, pertenecen a el canal Nickelodeon._

_ATTE. VANE_

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/ O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/ O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/ O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/ O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/ O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/ O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/ O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/ **

La lluvia golpeteaba suavemente el vidrio en los enormes ventanales del colegio, el ultimo año del ciclo escolar para el grupo C, estaba a punto de comenzar, era el ultimo año y con ello se decía mucho, era la ultima oportunidad, tanto en lo académico, pero sobre todo en lo personal, asi lo sabían todos y cada uno en ese lugar, no era fácil ser vulnerable ahora.

Mi nombre es Asami Sato, de mi no hay cosas muy interesantes que contar, o por lo menos eso creo yo, sin embargo siempre he tenido la fortuna o la infortuna de ser un centro de atención, siempre rodeada de gente, pero no se engañen, estoy sola.

-Muy bien jóvenes, como saben hoy es el ultimo año para ustedes, asi que espero de antemano que las indisciplinas de el año pasado queden en el olvido y se dediquen a estudiar – las palabras de la profesora se vieron interrumpidas por el golpeteo de la puerta, entonces apareció ahí frente a todos con su particular seño fruncido y su gesto de aburrimiento constante una joven de piel color chocolate, cabello un tanto desalineado, con un gesto de rudeza y ternura ala vez, embasada en un cuerpo en forma, esculpido por la vida que le había tocado.

-Señorita Korra, otra vez usted

-Perdon por llegar tarde, pero no es mi culpa, unos idiotas me buscaron problemas en la calle, y ni modo de correr.

No era la primera vez que eso pasaba, la joven ya tenia un largo historial de peleas y faltas al código de la escuela que se sabia que estaba en la cuerda floja, pero en su favor podríamos decir que no era su culpa, en verdad los problemas la seguían todo el tiempo.

-Estuve pensando todo el verano en la mejor solución, para su asunto señorita Korra, y llegue a una poderosa conclusión.

Se acerco a la chica y la miro de una forma tenebrosa.

-Si me va a castigar, hágalo de una vez, tengo frio por la lluvia.

-Creo saber que es lo que necesita, señorita Asami, le voy a pedir un favor, acérquese.

Asami se acerco, caminando con la cadencia que le distinguía, con la elegancia de su estirpe que su solo apellido le daba un lugar en el Olimpo académico, estaba un tanto nerviosa, y mas que nunca se sintió como el centro de atención, no le agradaba.

-En que le puedo servir.

-Niña, tu eres la mejor alumna de esta escuela, te dejo a esta en tus manos.

La maestra empujo a Korra con un solido desprecio, Korra resbalo y fue a dar hasta los brazos de Asami, ese fue el primer contacto, el primer instante, Asami la tomo de los brazos con firmeza para que no cayera al suelo, le sorprendió lo musculosos que eran los brazos de la chica, se sintió pequeña al verla asi de cerca, una sensasion que jamás había sentido, por el contrario Korra se sintió repugnada por esa extraña suavidad en las manos de la niña perfección, y se irrito al saber que a pesar de eso su brazada para ayudarla fue bastante firme.

-Oiga, yo no necesito la ayuda de ninguna niñita, yo puedo sola.

-No te pregunte, te lo ordene, la Señorita Asami Sato es la única persona en este colegio con la paciencia para hacerte entrar en razón.

Korra no dijo nada mas, solo hizo un gesto de amargura y se fue a sentar a el rincón que acostumbraba, Asami estaba confundida y sorprendida, pero deseaba ayudar de verdad a Korra, si es que de verdad necesitaba ayuda.

Las horas se acumulaban en el reloj y su historia juntas apenas comenzaba, ya se les podia ver caminando juntas, llamando la atención de todas y todos, al ser una combinación poco creible.

-¿Me vas a seguir todo el dia? – pregunto Korra caminando con las manos en la nuca, con la vista perdida, detrás de ella se acercaba con paso apurado la bella Asami.

-Lo siento, pero recibi la orden de estar contigo y ayudarte en tus estudios.

-Mira niña, yo soy una delincuente, lo sabes, ¿no es asi?, lo mejor es que te alejes de mi.

-No importa que es lo que seas, solo importa hacer lo que me dijo la maestra – la joven mostro una sonrisa- además me gusta ayudar.

-Chispas, ¿siempre eres tan cursi? – finalmente las chicas se sentaron bajo la sombre de un frondoso árbol, la lluvia se había esfumado a mitad de la mañana, y cuando asomaba el medio día el sol dominaba el horizonte.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dijo Asami sorprendiendo a Korra – ¿por que tanta gente te quiere golpear?

Korra miro un tanto incrédula a la otra chica, en verdad era muy observadora, con aquella frase ella había dado en el blanco, no era que Korra buscara los problemas, mas bien los problemas la buscaban a ella, y por momentos esa situación la sobrepasaba de verdad.

-Esta escuela esta llena de idiotas, desde hace años, esos idiotas se juntan en pandillas, las cuales se odian a muerte, mi padre fue líder de una de esas pandillas, y bueno digamos que herede sus privilegios y sus maldiciones.

-Vaya, no sabia que esascosas fueran asi, ¿y como se llama tu pandilla?, si se puede saber.

-Nos llaman, la tribu del agua.

Extrañamente aquella tarde se fui rápido, al igual que esa semana, la primer semana se desvaneció en el recuerdo de la mente de Asami, como mantequilla en un sarten caliente, tenia que admitir que le era bastante ameno o por lo menos no le era tan desagradable el compartir tiempo con aquella chica hostil, lo raro es que apenas si esta le dirigía la palabra, apenas si mostraba algún gesto de estar contenta, Asami la pasaba bien.

-Estoy harta de todo - grito Korra lanzando las hojas de los multiples ejercicios que Asami le había dado para practicar matemáticas – no sirvo para esto, yo voy a ser policía, o mejor aun narcotraficante, no tengo que estudiar para hacer dinero.

-No se trata del dinero, si no del placer de sentirse realizada – dijo Asami con un gesto serio hasta ahora nunca mostrado a Korra, quien no entendía que podría ser mas importante que el dinero.

-No pierdas tu tiempo Sato, esta chimpancé nunca aprenderá – fue la voz fulgurante de un joven de gran tamaño, acompañado de otros dos tipos, los tres llevaban un pañoleta rojo en su cuello, Korra deslizo un gesto de rechazo cuando los vio venir.

-Disculpen pero están interrumpiendo una sesión de estudios – reclamo Asami.

-No se preocupe señorita, solo le daremos su merecido a esta puta y de ahí continua amaestrándola – el mas alto de los tres se abalanzo sobre Korra, esta de inmediato se puso en guardia, pero un segundo individuo la ataco por detrás, derribándola con facilidad al tener el flanco desguarnecido, sus brazo, piernas y rostro se llenaron de barro.

-detenganse por favor, esto es un abuso – grito Asami desesperada, al ver como Korra se levanto para contraatacar y de un solo golpe mando a la lona a aquel que la ataco por la espalda.

-Ya le dijimos que no durara mucho, solo la haremos sangrar un poco – exclamo el enardecido individuo.

-Ya escucharon a la señorita, dejen a la de la tribu agua – apareció junto a ellos un joven apuesto y de expresión furibunda.

-J-Jefe Mako, ¿como es que usted? –dijo con temor el sujeto que estaba luchando con Korra.

-He regresado a cobrar yo mismo venganza contra la tribu del agua, pero ese privilegio solo me pertenece a mi, en su momento – se dirigió hacia Korra quien había caído sobre su rodilla, le extendió su mano para ayudar a levantarse, Korra, lo vio de reojo, y sintió algo en su pecho, le pareció bastante atractivo, peligrosamente atractivo, y se odio a si misma por siquiera pensarlo en esa circunstancia.

-No necesito tu ayuda, vámonos Asami – dijo Korra parándose de golpe, olvidando el dolor.

-Señorita, Asami, creo que es su nombre, le ruego disculpe el mal rato que mis hombres le hiceron pasar, espero no se lleve una mala impresión de nosotros – fueron las palabras de Mako, quien había quedado con la mano extendida, Asami lo miro con algo de precaución, su mirada y voz parecían carecer de verdad.

-Acompáñame al baño Asami, necesito asearme – ordeno Korra a su compañera, ninguna de las dos había emitido palabra alguna sobre el incidente en la caminata – uuuff estoy hecha un asco.

La falda del uniforme de korra al igual que su blusa blanca se habían manchado de lodo, sin mucho miramiento, la joven al entrar al baño se quito la falda de forma tan rápida y brusca que parecía que se la había arrancado, Asami que caminaba detrás de ella, se detuvo como si una pared de cristal se metiera en su camino, Korra estaba de espaldas a ella, sin falda, exicibiendo sus torneadas piernas, no pudo, por mas que trato, evitar mirar sus diminutas bragas, que parecía que eran una o dos tallas menor a la que necesitaba, por la forma en la que se escurría por sus perfectos glúteos, en un segundo la blusa que protegía su espalda se deslizo por los suelos también, dejando ver sus caderas prominentes y una breve cintura, la espalda bronceada y musculosa, entonaba con el cuerpo de diosa, no usaba sujetador usaba unas vendas que aprisionaban su feminidad, comenzó a lavar su cuerpo con el agua del lavabo, tenia un gesto furioso y encantador.

-Esos inútiles eran de la unión del fuego, mis peores enemigos – dijo Korra sacando de sus pensamientos a Asami.

-Bastante patanes si me preguntas-respondió Asami.

-Les voy a dar una paliza, esto no se va a quedar asi, lo juro, sobre todo a ese maldito de Mako.

-Su líder, parecía bastante civilizado, mas no se si confiar- confeso la precoupada Asami, que seguía viendo como se lavaba Korra.

-Tambien es un enemigo, no hay que confiar, oye – Korra se acerco a Asami para susurrarle con una expresión picara en su rostro– ¿no te parece que el tal Makoh es bastante guapo?, ¿te gusto?, cierto

La pregunta de alguna forma descoloco a Asami, era verdad, Makoh era un hombre que cualquier mujer podría considerar atractivo, desde sus ojos hasta su voz, sin embargo, no podría saber a ciencia cierta, si el le gustaba, entonces ahí reflexiono, ¿alguna vez le ha gustado alguien?

-S-si, supongo que tienes razón, es guapo, ¿pero no se supone que es nuestro enemigo?

-¿Nuestro?, calma, niña guerrera – dijo Korra con un tono sarcástico.

Asami en ese momento lanzo una patada veloz a la altura de la cara de Korra, dejándola perpleja por esa técnica depurada.

-Somos un equipo en las buenas y en las malas, tu eres mi responsabilidad, Korra – dijo Asami dejando con la boca abierta a Korra – además no deberías subestimarme, no soy tan débil como todos creen.

-Me da gusto saber eso, niñita rica – Korra sonrio poniéndose el uniforme de invierno, que por suerte guardaba para emergencias habituales como esa – por cierto será un problema todo esto, debemos encontrar un lugar nuevo donde estudiar.

-Me gusta tu entusiasmo, que te parece si mañana vas a mi casa – sugirió Asami con una sonrisa.

-¿Segura? – pregunto Korra sorprendida.

-Si, desde luego, por cierto, ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa? – dijo Asami y de respuesta Korra asintió desconcertada - ¿tu ya has tenido novio?

-¿D-de que hablas?, claro que si los he tenido, desenas de novios, yo soy una experta en el tema – dijo Korra nerviosa, por que sabia que mentía, jamás había tenido novio, pero era demasiado enamoradiza, por desgracia su personalidad le impedían siquiera acercarse a muchos chicos.

Sabes, creo que al final, aprenderé mucho mas yo de ti, que tu de mi – dijo Asami sonriendo y emprendiendo una silenciosa huida, por el arbolado pasillo del patio escolar, Korra la miro alejarse, y sin darse cuenta una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro se dibujo, y sin darse cuenta ya no eran solo compañeras victima de las decisiones de un castigo.

**CONTINUARA.**


End file.
